


101 Kink List Drabbles (Kylux)

by itspixiesthings



Series: Tumblr Purge Archive [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alchohol use, Body Worship, Bondage BDSM, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Hux, Drabbles, First Time, Fisting, Humiliation, Implied Gangbang, Interrogation, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Predator/Prey, Road Head, Sloppy Seconds, Strip Tease, Sub Kylo, Sugar Daddy, Teacher/Student, Tumble prompt, Tumblr Memes, annonymous sex, bowjobs, cumming untouched, lap dance, sex in public, size king, step father, victim of the tumblr purge, wet dreams, zombie fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: A collection of drabbles I did on Tumblr that I am importing here now that Tumblr is no longer a viable platform for explicit content.





	1. Fisting

**PROMPTS: body worship, fisting**

 

“Oh, stars Ren, if only you could see your perfect, tight little hole now.” Hux purred, swirling three fingers around in a circle, stretching his ass open.  
  
Ren moaned, unable to move from where he was, locked into position with the chains, whimpering with wanton abandon. “Hux.. Hux please, it’s not enough, please…” he was whining, squirming with his ass in the air and Hux, knelt beside him, knuckles deep in him.   
  
“I know… I know it’s not enough for your hungry little hole…Don’t worry. I’m going to absolutly wreck it. I’m going to make it so pretty, so wide and loose and open for me… you’ll like that, won’t you?” Hux was pumping them in and out of him now, and Kylo could only whine, gasping as he felt another finger slide in alongside the other three.   
  
“You’re up to four now… Stars, you’re so beautiful like this you know? What a pretty, pretty boy. What a pretty hole. I’m going to make it shine, slick it up and make it glisten for me.” As he spoke Kylo could hear the squelching sound of the bottle squeezing, and then the cold as more slick poured over Hux’s fingers and dripped into him, more than had already been there, fuck but he felt so full and so damn wet now.  
  
“I’m going to slide my hand in up to my knuckles now. Are you ready?” Hux waited for a moment, waiting for Kylo to nod, and Kylo wasn’t sure if he was ready but fuck it he didn’t want Hux to stop, so…  
  
Hux’s hand slowly pushed deeper, and Kylo’s eyes went wide as he felt it. Stretching him, stretching him so very, very open. He groaned and bucked his hips backwards to meet him, and Hux was pushing further, he felt a thumb being added, oh stars it felt incredible and terrifying, he was going to put his  _whole fist_ in him.  
  
“Perfect…” Hux whispered to him, his other hand petting his side, stroking him gently, keeping him calm. “Just breath. Your hole looks so lovely, stretched around my hand.” He leaned forward to plant kisses along his spine, and Kylo knew it would be alright because Hux said it would, and Hux thought he was… he was…   
  
“You’re beautiful, like this. Absolutely beautiful.”


	2. Interrogation

**PROMPTS: orgasm delay/denial**  
  
  
“I know who you are.” The General’s voice echoed through the room as he approached, each step making a sound on the cold floor. “Ben Solo, spy for the Resistance.” He smirked, leaning towards him where he was locked in place in the interrogation chair.   
  
Ben tried not to cringe in fear as the General’s hand gently stroked his cheek. “I’m going to get out of you every drop of information you have. I’m going to break you down over time, bit by bit, and extract from you everything that you know.” He was menacing in the dim lighting, hard to make out more of his features than the cold, hard glare in his eyes and the red of his hair. He circled Ben, going around behind the machine that Ben was strapped to, and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“But I’ll start first with an easy question. When was your last contact with the Resistance?”   
  
Ben set his jaw. He had been working undercover for months now, posing as a radar technician, deep inside of the enemy’s ranks, hiding in plain sight, and it had been going perfectly. Until one lousy slip up had blow his cover wide open. He couldn’t pretend to go by “Matt” anymore. Instead he stared straight ahead, forcing himself not to imagine what kind of torture the First Order General might have in store for him.   
  
“I’m not going to tell you anything, General.”  
  
General Hux’s eyes lit up at that. “ figured that you would say that.” He set about doing some adjustments to the machine Ben was strapped to, and Ben tried his best not to be scared, bit down on his lip to distract himself. Hux was moving the straps, pressed a button and the seat spread his legs wide apart, and tilted him backwards. Ben felt incredibly vulnerable, naked and displayed like this. “Don’t worry, now…” Hux’s voice rang out as he finished making a few more adjustments, causing the chair to shake. “I’m not going to torture you. Or, well, I’m not going to  _hurt_  you to torture you. There are many methods more effective than pain.”  
  
Then he turned a dial, and Ben looked down in confusion as something started coming towards him from the bottom of the chair. Between his legs, something long and thick and… phallic. When it reached his ass, wet and slippery with slick, his eyes widened with understanding. He grit his teeth, realizing what was about to happen.  
  
“There, you’re going to take it all.” Hux’s hand was in his hair, stroking him as he felt the thing push itself into him, deeper, and deeper and.. oh! It felt.. it felt incredible. Ben whimpered as it continued to push into him, continued to invade his ass. Hux kept petting his hair as he shook, arms clenched and moaning. “Ah ah… whimpering for me already? What a state you’re in. Come on, relax… there you go.” Stars, it felt good. Too good. He let Hux’s soothing voice coax him into relaxing, letting it worm it’s way inside of him until…”There. It’s in. Feels good, doesnt it?” It was all the way in, so deep, so large. Ben was squirming and gasping for breath while Hux let his lips trail the side of his face.  
  
“What happens if I…” Hux hit another button on the damned contraption, and Ben felt it begin to move. Back and forth, rythmic and constant, it was fucking him. Fuck, the machine was fucking him and he couldn’t stop it. He bucked and moaned, unable to stop himself from panting for it. “Ahh there we go. Stars, your practically coming undone already. Don’t make this too easy for me, now.”  
  
It kept going, in and out, the sound of the whirring machine filling the room. Then, he felt Hux’s arm snake around from behind him, grasping his already hardening cock, stroking it up and down, and he felt himself melting under the man’s touch, gurgling incoherently with need as he tried to buck his hips up to meet his hand.  
  
“There… relax, let it happen. Just enjoy my hands…” Hux whispered in his ear, his other hand roaming his chest, moving back and forth and fondling him, pawing at him, making him squirm and gasp for air. “I’m going to make you feel so very good… you like that, don’t you? You’re getting close to cumming… I can feel it.” And he was. He was so close.. Hux’s touch was like magic, and the pounding in his ass was hitting so deep, so very deep. He felt his orgasm building inside of him, closer, closer, closer..  
  
And Hux stopped. The machine switched off, and Hux let go of him, stepping back from him, and Ben was left sputtering and panting, shaking in the chair, his whole body aching for release. “Fuck!!”  
  
“When was your last contact with the Resistance?” The soothing lilt in his voice was gone, replaced with the hardness of an interrogator. “If you tell me, I’ll get you off.”  
  
Ben grit his teeth and set his jaw, glaring daggers at the enemy General. So that’s how it was going to be. He took a deep breath. He could do this. This was nothing. “Fuck. You.”  
  
General Hux only smiled, a cruel grin as he turned the machine on again, and it started back up, Ben reduced to a whimpering mess again in seconds. “Very well… we have plenty of time. I can do this all day.” His hand curled around Ben’s cock again, and Ben gasped in pleasure at the touch. “Let’s see how close to the brink I can get you this time.”


	3. Zombie Kylo

**PROMPT: necrophilia**

 

Hux could barely make out even a shadow of the man’s former self. He was drooling, crawling on the ground, his hair was wild and unkempt and his naked body was falling apart at the seams. There was nothing left of the man he had once been.

Kylo Ren. Once so strong, so proud, so powerful. Now, a pathetic, rotting animal that only hung on to the semblance of life by a technicality. The scientists didn’t know what caused it; a virus, perhaps. Others argued it was witchcraft that caused the dead to rise. Was Kylo Ren still in there somewhere, locked in the depths of his psyche? Or was he truly nothing more than an animated corpse?  
  
Hux didn’t care. Kylo was his, either way, and he liked him better like this, liked him feral and stinking and pathetic. He was still  _dangerous_ , of course. He had always been dangerous… that was par for the course with Kylo Ren. But he would train him, condition him well.  
  
He entered the sealed off room with an expression that was half sneer of disgust and half smug satisfaction. The remote to the collar the thing wore was gripped firmly in his hand. The moment he entered, Kylo stiffened, making feral growls and choking sounds in his throat, hissing at him, drool and spittle flying as he lunged to his feet, mouth open wide. One bite from him and Hux would share his fate.   
  
Hux’s thumb pressed down on the button. The shock collar came to life, and the creature screamed in agony, hurling himself away from him. Hux could smell the burnt flesh and the stink of rot. Kylo was falling apart more and more day after day. He needed food. Hux’s eyes went to the bucket of raw meat he had left outside of the room. Kylo would have to earn that. First, he had to yield to him. He would teach him.   
  
His boot dug into the infected creature’s side, and Hux hurled him across the room with ease. The body whimpered, cowering. He grabbed him by his hair and jerked his head upwards. Hux knew that the sniveling creature would not understand him if he spoke, so he didn’t bother. Instead he straddled him, pushing him down onto his belly on the ground, and stars he could smell him, the stink of rot and puss and excrement. This was no longer a man. He was inclined to believe those in the magic camp more… this was a  _corpse_. Hair pulled out of his scalp as Hux pulled on it, loosing it from where it grew, Kylo’s skull oozing white goo - plasma, no longer blood. He didn’t bleed anymore.  
  
“You’re going to learn to yield to me.” He muttered the words, holding the remote tight in his grip as he pushed the creature’s legs apart, watched the open sores on the skin move at his insistence. It felt cold to the touch, and the skin was just too soft, too loose. The smell, the depravity, the  _wrongness_  and the danger.. all of it excited him. He let himself moan as he rubbed himself against it’s asscheeks, felt them succumb to him. He was going to fuck this mindless, disgusting creature into submission, and then he would feed it, let it grow stronger, and it was going to be his attack dog.   
  
He eased himself into it, felt the squelch of muscus and fluid. This things hole had been useless for some time now; Kylo no longer produced waste. He thrust into him and groaned, and Kylo turned around like he was going to bite him and Hux slammed him thumb onto the button again. Kylo screamed, and Hux could feel him clenching, his body spasming from the shockwaves. Hux tilted his head back and let his mouth fall open, letting the waves of scent and the sounds of pain wash over him. Fuck, that was good.  
  
Yes.. yes Kylo was going to be the perfectly feral beast on a leash, tame for no one but him. For no one but Hux. He really did like Kylo better like this.


	4. Wet Dreams

**PROMPTS: wake up in the middle of the night sex/somnophilia, wet dreams**

 

 _Kylo was nothing but breath._  
  
Breath in. Breath out. He existed in breath, in the moments between, in his lungs and in the ebb and flow. Pulse. Breath.  
  
Each moment came with a sensation. With desire, with a crawling in his skin and a rush through his veins. Hux was there. Hux was touching him, holding him down, he couldn’t move. He was paralyzed, stilled by his touch. Then it wasn’t Hux holding him down anymore, it was binders on his wrists, on his ankles. He was in an interrogation chair, cold and menacing and fear was bubbling through his mind, grabbing onto him and he couldn’t breath anymore, he could only think, only exist, only panic.  
  
Hands on his cock. Hands on his ass. Hands around his neck. Pain. Suffocating pain, drowning him in agony and bliss. He wanted to scream, but no sound came. He was under water, kicking his arms and legs but unable to move. Drowning.  
  
Everything felt good. Everything was pain. He felt it rushing through him, something tight and terrifying deep in his core. Building, pushing him towards something. The sharp bite of a whip, and the sound of Hux laughing.   
  
“Aren’t you a sight,” the voice of Hux surrounded him, though Hux wasn’t there. He couldn’t see him but he was everywhere. Everything. “You’re pathetic, needy. An animal.”  
  
He was. He was an animal, rutting against leather and clinging desperately to his own frenzied need.  
  
Faster.  _Faster!_  
  
“Kylo!” He started, and sat up, bed sheets around him, warm and solid, and reality started to come back, his blood pumping and his body shaking. Hux was there, beside him in the bed, a hand on his shoulder, looking down at him. “You were dreaming. Humping the bedsheets. Need me to take care of something?”  
  



	5. Teacher/student

**PROMPTS: gangbang/orgy, schoolgirl/teacher kink**

 

Ben tried not to struggle. This was for his grade, after all. He had agreed to this. He tried not to flinch as he felt Professor Hux’s hands playing on his naked skin, felt ropes being pulled tight against his arms, felt the reassuring feel of lips on his earlobe. He could feel the Professor’s breath on his skin as he tied him down to the hard desk in the school room. He felt the gag in his mouth and tried not to think about how helpless he was right now as his ankles were strapped to a spreader bar and tied calf to thigh.  
  
“There we go… perfect.” Professor Hux patted his cheek, and he wondered how this was going to feel, what his teacher was going to do to him. It was worth it, he reasoned, for the grade. Tuition was too expensive to retake a year, after all. He needed to pass. And Hux was… well, he was attractive, and Ben would be lying if he said there wasn’t excitement building inside of him as he felt the man’s hands exploring his helpless and prone body.  
  
In fact, he almost looked forward to it, in a twisted kind of way.  
  
Hux stepped away from him, and he made a confused noise, muffled by the gag as he tried to turn his head to watch him. Hux stepped back behind the desk and looked at his watch. Ben wondered what on earth he was doing, why did he leave him like this? “Just in time.” Hux muttered the words under his breath, and then Ben’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach in horror.  
  
The door opened.  
  
His head whipped around to look at the classroom door as students began to file into the room. And there he was, tied to a desk, naked and spread eagle. He sputtered, struggled against the ropes in protest, panic rising up in him.  
  
“Welcome to sex ed. This class will be hands on, with a volunteer demonstrator.” Hux gestured towards Ben, bound and gagged and half hard already. This couldn’t be right, what the hell was this? Ben’s protests and thrashing were ignored as the students began to crowd around him, ready for the lesson to begin, and Hux stood behind him, hands on his shoulders. “We will start with learning how to locate and stimulate the prostate. Who would like to try first?”


	6. Size Humiliation

**PROMPTS: oral sex, size kink/size queen, bondage/restraints/collars, dom/sub, rough sex/pain**

 

“Your cock is ridiculous, you know that right?” Hux’s words sounded disdainful, dripping with disgust. Kylo groaned in the restraints, unable to help himself from continuing to thrust forwards into Hux’s hand. He made a sound, muffled by the gag in his mouth, as Hux continued to stroke it. He wanted him to move faster, but the cuffs around his wrists and around his neck and his waist held him back. All he could do was squirm and whimper, taking whatever Hux deemed fit to give him.  
  
Hux’s strokes continued to be agonizingly slow and lazy. “Look at it. It’s huge.” He continued speaking, and Kylo flushed with shame at the venom in Hux’s voice. “It’s a wonder you can ever think about anything else. Disgusting.” The admonishment made him shudder.   
  
Hux was right. He was a mess. A horribly uncouth, out of control, sloppy mess. He couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his hips, trying to get more friction, needing more stimulation. He was always horny, always needy for Hux’s attention. He felt shame colour his cheeks.   
  
Then, finally, Hux leaned forward and put his lips around it. Kylo felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. It felt so good, so perfectly good, but it wasn’t enough, Hux wasn’t taking it deep enough, he was teasing him, running his tongue around the tip and denying him the real stimulation he needed.   
  
Then Hux drew back again and Kylo trashed in frustration in the bindings. Hux only laughed at him, rubbing his thumb over the head and watching Kylo convulse where he was bound. “Stars, it’s  _leaking._  It’s absolutely unsightly. How do you ever get anything done? You’re like an animal.”  
  
Kylo wasn’t sure which was worse; the pain of the whip, red welts still stinging his back, or the frenzy of need and want and the torment of being teased and denied like this.   
  
“There there, calm down you big damn brute. I’ll help you. I’ll give your ridiculous monster cock what it needs.” And then Hux was taking it, taking all of it down his throat, and  _stars_  that felt incredible, how did he do it so well? Kylo felt tears of gratitude streaming down his cheeks. God, he needed this. 


	7. Lap Dance

**PROMPTS: lap dance/striptease, lingerie/panty kink, loud sex**

 

 

Hux was sitting in a lazy sprawl on the ice blue couch, like he had no cares in the galaxy. A glass of whisky in one hand, a cigara in another. Decadence to a tee. Kylo watched him, watched for any twitch or reaction on his face, but although he looked more relaxed than usual, he didn’t look any closer to loosing his composure than when he had started. Dammit.  
  
Kylo swallowed, swaying his hips to the beat of the music. It was cheap sythnethics, the kind of stuff you’d hear in an explicit holovid, but it sufficed for his little attempt to ruffle the General.   
  
_“I bet you I can make you blush. Really.” It had been a dare, almost, a wager. Hux had raised an eyebrow at that assertion. Shook his head with a slight chuckle._  
  
_“I’ll take that bet. If you can’t, I get to do whatever I want to you after.”_  
  
“Fine.”  
  
They had set the wager time for ten minutes. It had already been six. Kylo felt a rush of frustration. He was dressed in lacey black underwear, with garters and bows. High heels. He turned around and bent over, letting Hux get a good eyeful of his ass; peekaboo window and all. He turned to look over his shoulder, throwing Hux a smoldering glance. Hux looked like he was enjoying the view… but he wasn’t blushing.   
  
Kylo turned around again and walked purposefully towards him. He hooked a finger playfully along the side of the panties, tugging them down just slightly, not enough to reveal anything, not yet. Then, he took a deep breath. This was a bold move, but the General certainly was not easily affected. He moved forward, and hooked his knees around Hux’s waist, and slid into his lap.  
  
God, being this close to him felt even more electrifying than he had imagined. He had struggle to keep his own composure, winking flirtatiously and then begining to gyrate his hips, grinding himself into Hux, watching with rising frustration as Hux just sat there, placid expression. Hux was watching him, yes, Hux was even getting hard for him, but Hux wasn’t blushing. His breathing wasn’t even elevating, dammit. He had the air of a man who was owed this, not of a man uncertain what to do with sexual advances.  
  
Only when the timer went off, beeping insistently, did Hux put down the whiskey glass and the cigara, and put his hands on Kylo’s waist. “That’s been ten minutes…” he murmured, pulling Kylo in closer despite Kylo’s surprised cry. “And it seems like instead of  _me_  blushing, you’ve made  _yourself_ blush.”  
  
It was true, Kylo’s skin was hot and flushed, his heart beating fast as he felt the warmth and nearness of the General. All pretenses at coyness dropped as Hux leaned in to run lips along his collarbone, his other hand worming it’s way under his panties to grab his ass.  
  
“Now, if I’m not mistaken, I get to do anything I want to you?”  
  
Turned out the affectable one was Kylo. He lost his composure within seconds. Everyone on the floor knew who had won that little bet.


	8. Omega Hux (is still in charge)

**PROMPTS: a/b/o (Omega Hux), annonymous sex, first time**  
  
  
  
Kylo stepped into the hotel elevator with a nervous glance around the lobby before the doors shut. He wasn’t sure this was a good idea… meeting someone he’d only ever spoken to online, someone who’s name he didn’t even know, that was crazy, right? He knew he was risking a lot coming here, and all for the chance of some omega ass. God but he was desperate.  
  
_Omega for Alpha: In heat. Quick hookup._  
  
Omega’s weren’t exactly common, and when he had seen the listing online, he had jumped at the chance. Even if it wasn’t the greatest idea. He didn’t even know if this person was clean. He didn’t know if he was really an omega like he said, or if he was attractive, or if he was secretly a serial killer. But here Kylo was, feeling like an idiot as he stepped up to the room that his mysterious suitor had told him to go to. He knocked.  
  
The minute the door opened, he could smell it. No, this person hadn’t lied about being an omega, or about being in heat. The room was permeated with the smell of it, the scent of heat shuddering down his spine and rushing strait to his groin. Oh, fuck.  
  
The man who had opened the door was a slimmer man, with a shock of red hair and wearing conservative clothes. And… he didn’t…  _look_  like he was in heat. He wasn’t acting like it. If Kylo couldn’t have smelled the scent coming off of him in waves, he would have thought for sure that he was lieing. The man looked at him appraisingly, a semi scowl on his face and a defiant air. That couldn’t be right… everything he had read about omegas, every porn video or romance film he had seen had shown that omegas were meek, docile and submissive individuals. This one looked anything but. But he  _smelled_  right.  
  
“Get in and shut the door.” The man stepped aside to let Kylo in, and the moment Kylo was through the door, shutting it behind him, the smell of the place overwhelmed him. He could feel himself growing stiffer in his jeans, his cock swelling in response to the scent of a ready omega, just waiting to be knotted.   
  
Kylo swallowed, and then surged forward to grab him, advancing like he had seen other alphas do in movies. He felt breathless, desire creeping through him, he needed to fuck this little omega and he needed it now. The man stopped him however, pushing him back towards the bed.  
  
“Ah ah. Have some restraint, for fucks sake. I will be dictating how this goes down, not you.”  
  
Kylo looked at him in surprise as he was backed towards the bed, the man was advancing on him, and this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, was it? He frowed in some confusion as the omega moved forward and put his hands on his waist, leaning forward to kiss him, and with his lips on his Kylo couldn’t think straight anymore, couldn’t think of anything except for the other man pressing his body up against his, the smell of him surrounding him as he tumbled backwards onto the bed.  
  
“Your knot better be up to my standards, alpha.” The omega whispered the words into his ear and he shuddered, looking at him with some amount of wounded pride.   
  
“You’ve… taken knots before?”  
  
The man rolled his eyes as he undid Kylo’s belt buckle, pulling his pants down without any preamble, hands grabbing his cock, and Kylo couldn’t help it, he bucked his hips forward into his hands.  
  
“Why do all of you ask me that? Of course I have. I’ve taken hundreds of knots. I can’t be bothered to let my heats get in the way of my life, and I’m not keen on the side effects of suppressants. I want a clean fuck, no strings attached.” He was pulling off his own pants now, leaning forward and kissing Kylo’s lips again, and Kylo was too shocked to do anything but let him. One of his hands grabbed him by the balls and Kylo jerked at the sharp pain.  
  
“I’m going to ride you, and you’re going to stay still and let me cum over and over. And no biting, or so help me I will rip your balls off. Understand?”  
  
God, this was not how he’d expected his first time with an omega to go. He whimpered, and nodded quickly, cowed by the intensity of the omega’s glare.  
  
“Yeah… Got it.”  
  
“Good.”


	9. Road Head

**PROMPT: almost getting caught, in a car/vehicle**

 

 

This was probably a bad idea. Surely. Even as Ben ran his hand over Hux’s firm erection, he worried. Hux’s hands were quite safely on the steering wheel, but surely a distraction like this wouldn’t be safe in traffic? Not that Ben doubted Hux’s capabilities… in anything, really. It just… felt like a bad idea. His hands were working quickly with the belt buckle, his face heated into the picture of embarrassment, as he pulled Hux’s cock free of it’s confines, and then… hesitated.  
  
“What are you doing? Suck it already.” Hux sounded annoyed, though his eyes didn’t leave the road. Ben swallowed, considering. The whole scenario was painfully sexy, his own cock leaping to attention in his jeans, reminding him just what he thought of this taboo act. But what if someone saw?  
  
Hux reached over one hand and grabbed Ben by the hair, pulling his head down into his lap, and Ben gasped at the sudden pain. His mouth was already salivating, and the rough handling was already making it worse. He moaned, parting his lips to kiss it, running down from the tip to the balls. He still wasn’t sure about this.  
  
Hux was getting impatient though, Ben could tell. He was tapping his foot with an irritated rhythm, and his fingers were tightening in his hair. “Get on with it. Put it in your damn mouth.”  
  
Ben opened his mouth and took the head between his lips. He moved to push it deeper, letting his tongue run along the bottom as he sucked. It felt exciting, exhilarating, doing this here, right out in the open like this, right on the damn highway. This was way too crazy, way too dangerous, they could get caught, or in an accident, or. Fuck.  
  
He moved one hand between his legs, desperatly reaching into his own jeans to grab his cock and jerk it as he sucked. Hux didn’t react, barely seemed to even notice his hard work, which was fine because Hux’s eyes were on the road, and he trusted Hux not to be overwhelmed. God knew he wouldn’t be if it was him driving and having his cock sucked.  
  
Ben moaned, rutting his hips into his hand as he worked his tongue on Hux. He couldn’t tell if Hux was getting close, but  _he_  certainly was. Just a little more… Hux’s hand was pulling harder on his head and that was surely a good sign.  
  
Then, just when he thought he was going to come undone, he felt Hux lean over him, suddenly grabbing a jacket from the backseat and dragging it over him. It was suddenly hot and humid, and Ben stilled where he was, his senses suddenly on high alert and his anxiety spiked.  
  
“I need to stop here to ask for directions. You keep sucking. Don’t stop.” Hux’s voice was muffled by the jacket that was pulled over his head. Luckily it was large enough that if he curled up he would be mostly completly dissapeared from view of the window. Still, his heart was pounding hard in his chest as he felt the car begin to slow. He hadn’t started sucking again, and Hux’s fingers reminded him of this with a quick tug on his hair. “What did I fucking say?”  
  
He quickly started again, once again moving his lips, but keeping his head as still as he could. He heard the car window roll down and another voice that he couldn’t quite make out started talking. His stomach clenched in anxiety as he heard Hux’s voice.  
  
“Yes, can you direct me to Highway 197?”


	10. Omega Kylo (is in trouble)

**PROMPT: a/b/o, predator/prey, hunting**

 

 

Kylo’s heart was beating hard in his chest, loud on his eardrums as blood rushed through his veins. He took deep breaths, trying to still the shaking in his body. Everything in him trembled, a heady cocktail of adrenaline and need racing through him. Despite the way his chest constricted, sharp pang of pain in his lungs and turning in his stomach, he could not shake the itch in his skin or the stiffening in his groin.  
  
He was hiding, knees on the hard concrete ground, darkness enclosing him behind rubble in a back alley. How he had gotten here, running blindly and with no sense of direction, he couldn’t be clear. All he was aware of was the sound of footsteps and the smell of his pursuer.  
  
The red haired man had been charming enough in the club, and Kylo had been just drunk enough to find his flirtations flattering. But then, oh then. He’d gotten a good whiff of his scent and it had triggered something in him, something deep and primal and needy. Hux… he thought that was his name. Hux had triggered his heat. And worse, he had noticed.   
  
“Come on out, omega, enough running.” He could hear the man’s voice, and he cowered where he sat, shuffling back against the wall behind him. He could feel his pulse quicken, and he could smell the scent of him. The dominance that came off of him in waves. He was responding to Kylo’s heat. “You know you can’t hide… I can smell you.”   
  
Kylo peeked around the corner, and there he was, red hair illuminated by the moon behind him, drawing in deep breaths. Kylo watched with growing horror as he turned, following the scent, and their eyes locked. Kylo made a sound, terror flooding him, and erupted from his hiding place in a last ditch effort to flee.  
  
Hux’s hand caught him by the wrist, pulling him around and slamming him against the building next to them. With his back against a wall, he couldn’t stop Hux advancing on him. He put out his hands, tried to keep Hux away from him, but Hux pinned them to his sides swiftly, closed his eyes and breathed deep, leaning in against him and Kylo felt his tongue on his neck, one long wet lick from collarbone to jawline.   
  
“Why are you fighting me?” His voice was melodic, almost hypnotizing, and Kylo’s whole body was on fire with want. “I can tell you need this… I can tell you  _want_  this.” Hux released one of his wrists to paw at his chest, and Kylo couldn’t find it in him to stop him. His hand felt so good, so good rucking up his shirt and running over his skin… he whimpered, moaned at the touch, as he felt Hux’s other hand begin to work along his pant line.  
  
“Have you ever been knotted before?” Hux asked, his voice dark and thick like honey, and Kylo could hardly think, fear and desire mixed into one horrible cocktail of euphoria. Kylo shook his head, keening as he felt Hux’s hand dip down under the front of his hands, skilled fingers curling around his already hard and aching cock.  
  
“No I… haven’t…” He hadn’t ever been knotted before. Fucked, yes, he had a beta friend who helped him take care of his heats when they came around. It was better than nothing, but it was nothing to… to  _this_. Hux  _smelled_ like an alpha, he could feel his asshole tingling with anticipation from the scent of it, wettness running down his thighs as the need enveloped him. Every fiber in his body told him that this would be different, this alpha would take care of him. “Just… don’t mark me… please…”  
  
“Oh you poor omega…” Hux’s smile was cruel in the moonlight, his body so close to him that Kylo thought he was going to burst. He was running his fingers up and down his cock now, a knee pressing between his legs, forcing Kylo to spread them. His belt was undone now, dropping his pants to his waist and he knew, with certainty, that this alpha was going to knot him. “Of course I’m going to mark you. I found you. I triggered your heat. I hunted you down. I’ll be the first, and only alpha to ever knot you.” He put his lips to Kylo’s neck, and Kylo’s back arched into the kiss, crying out in bliss as he felt his hand move from his cock to between his legs.  
  
“ You’re  _mine_.”


	11. Cumming Untouched

**PROMPTS:**   **cumming untouched, sex toys/plugs**

 

Kylo shuddered, feeling the plug slip into his ass. He couldn’t help moaning, feeling it’s weight, feeling it fill him up and stretch him. He could feel Hux’s hands on his hips, too, steadying him, holding him. Hux moved, leaning over him, putting his body flush to his, and Kylo whimpered as he felt Hux’s breath on the back of his neck.  
  
He moved a hand to his cock, desperate to touch himself, but Hux stopped him, pulling his arms back. Kylo had his front pressed against the bed and his ass in the air, undignified and obscene, but all he cared about was touching his cock. He whinned as Hux pulled his arms behind his back so he couldn’t, and his hips started thrusting, looking for some kind of stimulation.  
  
“Ah ah ah… none of that, now.” Hux’s voice was firm, authoritative, but soft. “You always jerk yourself off when I put the plug in, but today I want you to keep your hands behind your back for me.” Hux placed a kiss on the side of his jaw, tenderly running his lips over his skin. “I’m going to make you cum untouched. Just the plug.”  
  
Kylo struggled to keep his hands behind his back, itching to move them, to touch his aching cock and cum all over the sheets. Hux shifted behind him, and then he felt the plug being pushed deeper into him and he groaned as it moved.  
  
Hux was twisting it, turning it. Little jerks, spinning it inside of him, touching everything, stimulating everything deep inside of him, and he yowled at every new angle Hux found.  
  
Soon he was rutting his hips back into it, whimpering and moaning as the plug moved back and forth. Cumming was still just out of reach, though, and he whined in frustration as his movements became more desperate, more frenzied.  
  
“Ooh you’re getting closer now… Just focus on what I’m doing to you, that’s it…” Hux murmered, whispering encouragments as he continued a steady rhythme with the plug, one hand holding him steady around his waist. “Eventually I’ll be able to fuck you any way I want and have you cum for me. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Don’t you want to cum for me?”  
  
Kylo gasped, feeling pleasure building up deep in his core, feeling that precipice growing nearer.   
  
“Maybe eventually I’ll lock your cock away in a cage and this will be the only way I’ll let you cum, hmmmm? Just a little ass slut.”  
  
Fuck. That sent him over the edge. Just the thought of Hux locking him away, making him cum for him the way he wanted him to, controlling him and fucking him…  
  
He shouted, screamed as he came over the bedsheets, the plug buried deep inside of him, pressing down hard on his prostate.   
  
“Good boy…” Hux murmered in his ear, petting his side gently as he whimpered, trying to catch his breath. “Good boy.”


	12. Sloppy Seconds

**PROMPTS:**   **Barebacking, sloppy seconds**

 

 

It was loud in the room. Bass thrummed through his skull, a cacophonous blend of synthetic sounds and strangely foreign melodies that he couldn’t comprehend enough to call music. The din was added to by the sounds of revelers, drunkards shouting and singing, or trying to really. The drink swam in his own blood too, making his head spin pleasantly. Strong stuff.  
  
This was not how he’d expected this away mission to go. He was sitting at a small table off to the side of the dance floor, and he could hardly believe what he was seeing.  
  
Suggestive dancing was one thing, but apparently the people of this planet took grinding on the dance floor a little… _farther,_  than most he’d seen. It was practically an orgy, people all over the place touching each other, clothes coming off without a care. Nobody here seemed shocked at the display, so it must be a cultural… _thing._  
  
A cultural thing Kylo Ren had taken to rather quickly, it seemed. Hux had watched the Knight be drawn out to dance after a few drinks. And, really, what was this stuff, it tasted so sweet, but went to your head and your groin so quickly. The green skinned people of the planet had started dancing with him, and Hux had been happy to sit back and watch, watch Kylo Ren in all his physical perfection gyrate and grind on the dance floor. He had little skill, but he had a nice body.   
  
But then it had started getting.. steamier. Hands had started pawing at him, pulling his clothes off, and Kylo had  _let_ them, had leaned forward and  _kissed_ one of them, and Hux kept thinking it would stop before it went any further but it just didn’t.  
  
And now here was Kylo Ren, naked and on his hands and knees, with cum leaking out of his ass, and a dazed, happy expression on his face, and Hux couldn’t look away. He took another swig of his drink, which really only made things worse, and he still couldn’t look away from his co-commander, laid out on the ground with aliens all around him in various states of undress.  
  
Someone patted his shoulder, and he started, looking over at the woman smiling at him in surprise. She pushed him lightly, pointing towards Kylo and then pressed something into his hand. He looked down for a moment, confused, but realization dawned on him when he saw it was a bottle of slick. He flushed, swallowed hard, shook his head for a moment, but she was insistent and everyone else here was fucking after all, and Kylo looked so happy so…  
  
“C’mon General…” Kylo was.. fuck, Kylo _wiggled his ass at him_ , stars. “…Why don’t you show me what you got in that uniform of yours.”  
  
Well, damn. How could he refuse?


	13. Step Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been translated into Russian, [HERE!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808674)

**PROMPTS:** **barely legal, daddy kink, humiliation**

 

Ben felt the fingers tighten in his hair, pulling until his scalp hurt, but he didn’t flinch away or try to move. The pulling was a good sign. It meant that the man who’s cock was already halfway down his throat was getting close to finishing, and he’d be able to get up off his knees soon. He pushed himself to take more of it, despite the way his neck hurt and his legs cramped. 

Hux didn’t shout when he came. He never did. He just pushed so deep into him that he couldn’t breath, and held him there by his head untill he was done. Ben’s stomach tried to heave a gag as he hurried to swallow everything. Finally, Hux was finished, and he pulled back out of him again. Ben took a moment to catch his breath, refusing to look up at Hux as he put himself back away again. Nobody would ever know what had just happened to look at him.  
  
“Are you done?” Ben knew from experience that his step-father wouldn’t be pleased if he got up again without permission. Hux was a cruel man who loved to take any opportunity that presented itself to put his step-son in his place. Ben hated him. But…  
  
“Yes. You’d better get going or you’re going to be late for school…” Hux’s voice was dripping with a smug sense of superiority. Ben cringed. He got up, narrowing his eyes at Hux, trying to pretend that he wasn’t blushing, that his own cock wasn’t stiff and aching. He cleared his throat and held out his hand.  
  
“Ah, yes.” Hux took out his wallet from a jacket pocket, fishing out dollar bills and handing them to Ben. Ben took them with a silent glare. This arrangement was debasing and humiliating, but it was also incredibly simple. He let Hux use him for whatever sick and twisted sex games he wanted, and then Hux gave him enough money for whatever he wanted. His room was full of shiny new things that the average 19 year old usually had to work a part time job to afford. New video game consoles, brand new iphone in his pocket, all the most stylish clothes.   
  
He knew it made him more or less a prostitute, and that shame made him flush hot and stare at the ground. But it was also exciting… it was taboo, it was _dirty_. Ben knew that if he wanted to, he could beg Hux to jerk him off and Hux might even humor him and do it if he humiliated himself well enough. Hux was good at it, too. Ben couldn’t count the number of late nights he would jerk himself off thinking about the last time Hux had touched him. It was his dirty little secret… not that it was happening, but that he  _liked_  it.   
  
Besides, if he ever got it into his head to tell anyone, he knew that Hux was just as good at giving out a beating as he was at fucking. And, that fear was exciting too.   
  
He turned to leave, shoving the bills into his pocket. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Hux was smiling, that perfectly cruel smile of his. “What do you say?”  
  
Ben blushed. Swallowed. Looked away from him. Muttered the words under his breath, as quietly as he could get away with.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy.”


	14. BONUS: Hux is Disgusted (crack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not from the 101 Kink List but from an expression prompt and is sillier in nature.

**PROMPT: Hux is disgusted**  


 

The taste of Kylo’s lips were still on his tongue. Hux followed after him down the corridors of the Finalizer at a brisk pace, a smug smirk on his lips as he watched him. Kylo’s movements were hesitant and shy. He observed that he couldn’t look him in the eye, instead keeping his gaze diverted, fixing it on the ground. He had to stop himself from laughing at the absurdity; for all the power of the Force, Kylo was surprisingly easy to render speechless and nervous.

Hux liked the way Kylo’s face had turned a surprising shade of pinkish red, and the way that he could practically _feel_ his awkward fear. He and Kylo had been playing an increasingly strange charade of flirting disguised as aggression for over the better part of a full rotation, and it looked like he had finally managed to get him to crack. When Kylo had grabbed him and kissed him, for the first time, he probably felt like he was asserting some kind of dominance over the General. And yet, it was not Hux that had ended up panting, red faced and trembling. It was not Hux that had suddenly had to shift to hide the most awkward of public erections.  
  
When Kylo had suggested they go back to his room, Hux had shrugged and smiled.  
  
_“If you want.”_  
  
Hux was very much looking forward to reprimanding Kylo for his inappropriate behaviour… perhaps with some equally inappropriate behaviour of his own. If Kylo looked  _this_  sweet just from being flustered and unsure of himself, Hux thought he would look even better tied up and begging for mercy. It was a pretty mental picture.  
  
Then the doors to Kylo’s room opened with a swish, and every thought of _inappropriate dalliances_  were chased from Hux’s mind.  
  
There were clothes on the ground, haphazardly scattered here and there without a care for their upkeep. Hux had always assumed that Kylo’s clothes became as ragged as they did from much time spent on the field, battling or training or whatever Force users got up to. But instead it seemed equally probable that they were reduced to tatters from how they were cared for. Stars, was that a _footprint_  on that cloak?  
  
He wrinkled his nose. There was what looked like a large basin filled with ash in the corner. The room stunk from it, an old and musty kind of smell that was the opposite of alluring. And was that…. half eaten food laying around, on the bed, on the desk?   
  
If he wasn’t intimately familiar with every single life form aboard the Finalizer he would swear that the room might contain vermin. Without saying a word he raised a hand to push the button to close the door again. Kylo made a sound like he was about to speak, but Hux turned towards him and interrupted his train of thought.  
  
“Not  _here. Never_  here. Possibly never at  _all_ , now.”


	15. BONUS: Kylo is Aroused (crack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not from the 101 Kink List but from an expression prompt and is sillier in nature.

**PROMPT: Kylo is aroused**

 

Kylo felt a lump forming in his throat to the pitter patter of his heart beat. His tongue moved almost reluctantly, closing around it and swallowing with laborious effort. He tried, probably in vain, to keep the heat from his face, the persistent blush that crept across his cheeks and over the tips of his ears. Everything was hot. The room felt stifling.  
  
“I could have you demoted for this, or worse.” Hux was speaking, voice raised, and blistering words all but scorching the unfortunate Lieutenant who stood at attention. They weren’t words meant for Kylo, but he certainly had had similar tongue lashings on more than one occasions. He couldn’t help the way his stomach flipped when he heard Hux enunciate each syllable. “If I ever catch you slacking off like this again, you will be very, very sorry. Do you understand me?” His hands were folded behind his back despite the way he leaned in towards the figure who tried his best not to cower, towering over him.  
  
The recipient of the verbal barrage was a young looking officer, who’s face was currently several shades of red. He had managed to train his expression into a suitably professional one despite the humiliation he was currently enduring, which was an impressive enough feat. He looked more than well chastised, which only added to the atmosphere of power currently swirling around Hux. Kylo could feel the authority coming off of him in waves. The Lieutenant was cowed before him.  
  
“Yes Sir!” The officer nodded quickly, accepting the censure with as much dignity as he could muster. Kylo felt a pang of sympathy as he observed the man, but also a stirring of jealousy. Hux was never more compelling than when he was angry. Kylo had to suppress a sigh of longing as he remembered the last time the General’s ire had been directed at him.  He had ended up on his knees to listen to the barrage of humiliation, unlike this poor individual, and if it had ended with bruises on said knees and a sore throat by the time Hux had been done, well. That was all the better.  
  
“See that this issue is never repeated.” Hux’s voice was cooling off now, and the Lieutenant was nodded along again, seemingly unwilling to test the General’s mood by speaking again. Hux let him squirm for another heart beat before he gave his subordinate a curt nod. “Dismissed.”   
  
He turned around as the Lieutenant left and his eyes locked with Kylo’s for a moment. Kylo felt a rush of heat over his face, teeth worrying his bottom lip. He had to turn his eyes away, though he knew it was too late. Hux knew the effect that his power and control had on him already. Kylo wondered if this little incident would put Hux in a more aggressive mood for the rest of the day… he hoped it might, though he certainly wouldn’t admit it himself.  
  
Hux really was at his best when he was angry.


End file.
